The Secret Childern Of The Marvel And DC Heros
by Thorn Spirit
Summary: STARinc, a company hidden to the world. A company who work with DNA and adore all heroes. A company who made their own heroes from the DNA of various heroes. These children are unknown to those heroes and don't know it themselves either. One day they are sent on a mission by STARinc, a mission in which they end up running into the Avengers...


Hello! I hope you enjoy the new story! I will update as fast I can, I promise! If you are reading one of my other stories, then know that I'm not a abandoning them, I just putting them on hold for a little while. Pleas review, favorite, and follow!

"Hey, come back here and give me back my clothes!", a dirt blonde hair and brown eyed teen boy yelled as he chased after two pre-teens while wearing just a towel around his waist.

"No way-"

"-are we going to stop!", the two black hair and eyed twin pre-teens yelled back to the older teen.

"Matt, Maddi! Don't make me get Rose!", the teen threatened the twins.

The twins looked back at him, not watching where they were going and ran in to someone.

"wah!"

"You called?", a black haired, blue eyed teen asked in a voice that sounded a little to calm.

"Rose, thank goodness! Make them give me back my clothes!"

Rose rolled her eyes and snatched his clothes from the twins hands," Behave yourselves Matt, Maddi. And Jonny, stop putting your stuff where the twins can find it."

Rose handed Jonny his clothes and then walked away with the twins right on her heels.

Jonny sighed and walked the other way to go and get dressed, then find Lokia and hang out with her. "Whatcha doing-"

"-Rose?"

Rose sighed,"I'm going to our resident idiot."

A teen with black hair and bright green eyes popped up out of nowhere,"I heard you say you were looking for an idiot. Are you looking for Jean?"

Another teen girl, who had black hair with strips of white and green eyes, showed up behind the green eyed teen and punched her over the head.

"Ow! Why did you do that, Jean?", the teen asked while rubbing her head.

"Because you said I was an idiot, you idiot!"

"I was actually looking for you, Thorn.", Rose interjected their argument.

"Ha, see! She was talking about you!", Jean said smugly.

"Shut up, you stupid dog!"

"For the last time, I'm a wolf not a dog!"

"What ever you say, dog."

"Why you-"

"Shut up!", Rose growled, very irritated by their bickering.

"S-Sorry Rose.", Thorn and Jean said in unison.

Rose sighed,"Okay. Thorn, the mission."

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about that!"

"Bird brain."

"For the last time I am not a bird! Just because I have wings doesn't mean I am a bird!"

"Whatever you say~."

"Yes, what I say. Twins, go get everyone and met me in the conference room.", Thorn told them while glaring at Jean.

"Okay!", they yelled in unison then ran down a few different hallways until they came to huge gym and went in. "Nate, Peter, Tala, Anastasia!", the twins yelled in unison.

A very muscular teen with blue eyes and brown hair stopped his assault on a punching bag and looked at them," what's the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter Peter-"

"-We are just here to tell you that Thorn's called for a meeting!"

A red haired teenaged boy with blue eyes sighed," What does she want this time. Don't tell me she wants us all there again just because she wants to tell us her favorite book series has ended, again." "Don't be like that Nate-"

"-And no, this time there actually is a mission."

"Whatever-OW! What did you hit me over the head for, Anastasia?!"

"Because you need to respect her. You know that she might act dumb but she is the bravest and strongest out of all of us, that is why she is our leader.", a brown haired and green eyed emo looking teen girl responded. "Yeah, I know. She's just so annoying sometimes."

"I agree Nate, but we must be going now. We don't want to keep the others waiting.", a white hair and dark brown eyed african american teenaged girl said as she waited at the threshold for him. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Tala."

The six occupants left the room, the twins heading in a different direction. Matte and Madde ran down the hallway and rounded a corner or two before arriving in a huge lab.

"Brent, May, Lokia, Jonny!"

A skinny brown haired and golden eyed teenaged boy looked up from the microscope he was studying,"Yes?" "Hiyah, Brent-"

"-Thorn has called for a meeting!"

"For what reason?", a petite brown haired and brown eyed teenaged girl asked.

"We've got-"

"-A mission, May!"

Jonny snorted," You sure Thorn hasn't called us to tell us that her favorite book series has ended, again. She's an idiot like that, its super annoying."

A blonde haired and blue eyed teenaged girl, who looked almost identical to Thorn, hit Jonny over the head hard,"Do not talk about my twin sister in such a way. She can be dumb at times but never look down on her unless you wish for me to end your pathetic little life!"

Jonny looked at her apologetically," Sorry, Lokia. I didn't mean it like that, I just came out the wrong way. Its just, I'm still mad at her for pulling that little stunt."

Lokia smiled at him as they walked out of the lab and towards the conference room," it is alright. We all are still mad at her for that, I mean who wakes everyone up at two am only to tell us that her favorite book series has ended." Lokia sighed," Only she would that, only Thorn."

~~the conference room~~

"Okay, now that everyone is here, let's get started.", Thorn said going into serious mode as a holographic image of the helicarrier popped up in the middle of the table.

"Our target is none other then the helicarrier. We are to infiltrate it and leaving no trace of us being their when we leave. STARinc needs some important files that they have. The files will be marked 'Avengers'. No, I don't know why they want them and it doesn't matter. Now the Avengers will be there so we need to do our best and not get caught. Got it?" There was various nods and murmurs of agreement.

"So wait, your going to have me hack one of the best security systems in the world aren't you?", Brent asked with a sigh. "Of course! You and May are the only ones who are capable of doing so."

"Yay, I can't wait! This is going to be so fun!", May said excitedly while bouncing up and down.

Thorn smirked," Yes, it will be. Okay team, move out!"


End file.
